


Random Encounters

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Hook Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan meets Geoff, leader of the infamous Fake AH Crew, in a bar while on a job. Geoff decides to get drunk and seduce Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Encounters

  Ryan wasn’t a drinker; there wasn’t much in the world he hated more than not being in control over his own body. He also hated large crowds, excessive noise, and just drunk people in general. Thus, he would never go to a bar by his own will.  However, he’d been invited out for drinks, and in the interest of not being suspicious, he’d accepted.

  The man was a co worker. Or “co worker.” Really, he was Ryan’s target. His name was Richard Daws, a small time accountant in Los Santos. Ryan wasn’t sure why his client wanted him dead, but he knew the man was willing to pay nearly $1million for it.

  Richard was friendly in the way you had to be to the people you were forced to be around for nearly 40 hours a week. Ryan was sharp so he saw the way Richard would roll his eyes after someone told a story, and he noticed the way he glanced around the room boredly while someone was talking to him. He knew that when he invited Ryan out for drinks it was mostly for show. Ryan wouldn’t feel that bad when he offed the guy.

  He shoved through the crowd with a couple drinks for the group. It was about 5 guys, all from work. They were a boring group. None of them were very close, so they mostly talked about shallow things, like work or women. It wasn’t that hard for Ryan to assimilate into the group and make friends with the target. His backstory was easy; he was born and raised in Pennsylvania, went to college in Bakersfield for accounting, and moved to Los Santos for work at the current company. His pseudonym was Edgar Ragde. He liked to have fun sometimes, and no one gave enough of a crap to analyze his name.

  Before he reached the table he had to pause and get in character; a deep breath, a more slouched, relaxed position, and a false grin.

  “Hey Ed,” Richard greeted. His tone was overly cheery, and Ryan struggled to not flinch at it.

  “Hey Dick,” Ryan said, placing the glass in front of him before sliding into his seat.

  The bell above the door rang as someone else entered. Ryan glanced up at the new sound, as he had all night, but he had to do a double take when he realized he recognized the man.

  Geoff Ramsey was the leader of the Fake AH Crew. Everyone knew the Crew in Los Santos; whether it be from the news or from first hand experience. Their first heist as a group was on the biggest bank on the West Coast, the Union Depository. It was equal parts stupid and ambitious to make that their first target, so when they were successful it was a quick rise to fame in both the criminal world and the real world. Geoff Ramsey (or his pseudonym Flynt Coal) was the FBI’s most wanted criminal, but no one had a name or a face to put him to so he remained free.

  Ryan had never mingled much with the Crew. He didn’t deem them a threat to him, and he wasn’t sure if they knew who he was, so they never confronted each other. He monitored their activity as he did with every big criminal in Los Santos. Should they ever confront each other, Ryan was sure he had the upper hand.

  He watched Geoff take his seat at the bar and order a drink. He seemed relatively harmless tonight, so Ryan ignored him and focussed on his company.

  “That man at the bar is ogling you, Ed,” the man beside him, Gary, said after a few minutes.

  Ryan looked up quickly and scanned the bar, meeting eyes with Geoff, who grinned.

  Ryan smiled back politely. Had he not been on a job, and had that man not been Geoff Ramsey, he might’ve.

  “You swing that way?” Richard asked. He looked a little uncomfortable.

  Ryan frowned. “Yeah, why?”

  He didn’t miss the way that Richard leaned away from him.

  Ryan sighed. He wasn’t one to do things out of spite, so when he slid out of the chair (and undid 2 weeks worth of progress with the target) he told himself that it was because Geoff Ramsey was a big name criminal and this could be a learning experience.

  “Hey,” Geoff greeted, placing his drink on the bar. The bartender hastily filled it. He was in Geoff’s territory, he remembered. Geoff owned this city.

  “Hey,” Ryan replied, easing into the seat beside him.

  “Lemme get you a drink,” Geoff said. “What’re you having?”

  “Diet Coke,” Ryan said, placing his glass on the bar. The bartender took it to the soda dispenser. Geoff frowned.

  “Are you the designated driver?” he asked.

  Ryan shook his head. “I don’t drink.”

  Geoff’s lip turned up in a scowl for a millisecond. “What’s your name?”

  Ryan wondered for a moment whether or not he should give his alias or his real name. “Edgar,” he said.

  “Edgar?” Geoff smiled. “Cute name. I’m Geoff.”

  He leaned on the bar, facing Ryan. “So, what do you do for a living, Edgar?”

  “Accounting,” Ryan said, then raised an eyebrow. “What about you?”

  “I work from home,” he said, then moved even closer. He was already unsteady on his feet, and he was not being at all subtle in the way he was staring at Ryan.

  “That sounds fun,” Ryan said. Even drunk Geoff Ramsey was nice to look at. He was wearing an expensive fitted suit, and he had tattoos covering his hands. Ryan always did have a thing for tattooed men, though.

  “So, have I small talked you enough to convince you to come home with me?”

  Ryan chuckled. “All you’ve done is ask me my name and my occupation. I’m not exactly popping a boner from talking about work,” he said. He placed his cup, empty, back on the bar. “Try buying me another drink.”

  Geoff frowned. “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” he said, and Ryan grinned.

  The bartender filled both their drinks and Geoff downed his in one drink. He sat heavily on the stool and leaned against the bar, sighing. “I don’t think your buddies like me,” Geoff said, smirking.

  “I don’t think they like me anymore either. At least you don’t work with them,” Ryan said.

  “Harsh.”

  Ryan shrugged. “Barely knew ‘em,” he said.

  Geoff raised an eyebrow, then leaned in. “Yeah?”

  Ryan gave him an odd look but didn’t respond.

  Geoff was easy to talk to, but as the night wore on he got closer and closer to Ryan. For the most part he wasn’t complaining. He knew the direction the night was going, and it had been awhile since he last got laid so he was actually a little eager to get in bed with the man.

   “So, Haywood, you bevved up enough to come home with me?” Geoff asked suddenly, leaning forward so only he could hear.

  Ryan was a little taken aback by that, but he quickly responded. “Sure, Ramsey.”

  Geoff grinned wide at that. “Glad we’re on the same page. Let’s take my car.”

~

  Geoff drove a pitch black Adder, an expensive supercar. Geoff climbed in the passenger seat, so Ryan assumed he was driving.

  Geoff gave instructions to his apartment from the passenger seat while scrolling through the radio channels. “What kind of music does the Vagabond listen to?” he asked, leaning back after not finding anything.

  “Vagabond?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

  “That’s what they call you?”

  “Who’s they?”

  “Everyone. Do you seriously not pay attention to what people say about you. You’re kind of famous dude,” Geoff said as he pushed the seat back to recline. “Mad King, Vagabond. They have a lot of creative little nicknames for you.” After a moment he added in a mumble “I don’t have any.”

  “Why Mad King?” Ryan asked, glancing over at Geoff.

  “People think you’re talking over the city,” Geoff said, looking over at him.

  Ryan’s lip quirked up. “Yeah?”

  “Are you?”

  “I dunno. I mean, am I up to the challenge of running a whole city?”

  Geoff raised his eyebrows. “I mean, it would be a shame to have to kill you. You’re pretty hot, wouldn’t want to have to do that.”

  Ryan chuckled. “I thought the whole purpose of taking me home was to kill me?”

  Geoff considered this. “Nah, I really do want to blow you.”

  Ryan smirked at that.

  “Why did you get in the car if you thought I was going to kill you?” Geoff asked.

  Ryan shrugged. “I’m confident in my abilities.”

  Geoff grinned, then pointed at a tall apartment building. “Here we are. Parking garage is right there. I have space 30 on the second level.”

  Geoff’s apartment was a penthouse with a panoramic view of the city. His living room alone was bigger than Ryan’s studio apartment. Ryan had never been one for the high life but the apartment was so classy and nice he was considering getting himself a pent.

  “So, where would you like to get your dick sucked?” Geoff asked, breaking Ryan from his train of thought. He was sobering up, Ryan could tell by the way he wasn’t stumbling as he walked. Ryan also noticed the extensive alcohol collection behind the kitchen counter. Geoff opened up a half empty bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass.

  “I don’t have a preference,” Ryan said. Geoff grinned and tipped back his drink.

  Geoff’s mouth was hot on Ryan’s neck, his hands cold as they slipped under Ryan’s shirt. The contact broke his train of thought and scattered them, and it took a moment to regain ability to think. Geoff’s hand slid down the front of his jeans and palmed at his cock. Ryan rasped a moan.

  “Be as loud as you want. Everything here is soundproofed,” Geoff said, pressing harder. “And I want to know what you sound like when you cum.”

  Ryan cursed under his breath, and Geoff sunk down to his knees. He pushed Ryan's jeans down, revealing his cock. Ryan wasn’t fully erect yet, so Geoff licked a wet stripe on his palm and started jerking him off.

  Ryan leaned against the door heavily. His hand came up to tangle in Geoff’s short hair and he tugged lightly. Geoff went faster for that. Ryan felt weak in the knees, and every nerve ending on his body felt alive. Geoff’s hand gripping his thigh sent electricity through his body.

  His hand stopped when Ryan was fully erect. He ran his tongue under Ryan’s cock, stopping at the head and taking him into his mouth. He gripped Geoff’s hair tighter, resisting the urge to push his head down. Geoff moaned at the tug, sending vibrations up his cock.

  “Fuck,” he muttered, and looked back down just in time to see Geoff take his full cock in his mouth, all the way down to his base. Ryan sighed at that, struggling to keep his hips from snapping forward.

  Geoff pulled off, tongue dragging up Ryan’s entire length as he did so. When Ryan moaned, Geoff responded with a moan. Ryan cursed as his hips snapped forward. Geoff took it graciously, not even gagging, which turned Ryan on even more. Geoff’s nails dug into his thigh, though, keeping him from doing it again.

  Geoff pulled off completely, then looked up at Ryan. He had a lazy smirk of his face and his hair was messed up from Ryan’s fingers.

  “God, you’re even hotter like this,” Geoff said. He ran his hands up Ryan’s legs, tracing his inner thighs. Geoff’s hands fell down to undo his trousers quickly. He spat into his hand and pulled out his cock, then went back to tending to Ryan and he jerked himself. Ryan watched him, a steady stream of curses coming out just under his breath.

  “Fuck, Geoff,” he groaned, head falling back against the door. Geoff started sucking, bobbing his head up and down as he did so. He wasn’t going to last long, he could already feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, so close, and he was ready to release.

  “Fuck, Geoff, I-I’m going to-to come,” he gasped.

  Geoff pulled off slightly, substituting mouth with hand and working his head. When he came, he came harder than he had in a long time. His orgasm flooded his body, and for a moment all he could feel was pleasure and Geoff’s tongue. He moaned louder than he had, but the sound choked into a gasp. He was sure he was yanking at Geoff’s hair as he came but the man didn’t seem to care as he moaned almost louder than Ryan.

  Ryan felt limp as the orgasm left him slouching against the door struggling to catch his breath. He felt the tingly sensation of afterglow all throughout him, and a wave of exhaustion. Geoff was still kneeling in front of him, and Ryan was not a selfish lover, so he pulled Geoff up and pushed him against the door and replaced the hand on his cock with his own.

  He crashed his mouth to Geoff’s as he jerked him off, licking into his mouth. Geoff tasted like him, and whiskey, and faintly mint toothpaste. Ryan used his other hand to grip Geoff’s hip, hard enough to leave bruises, but Geoff didn’t care. His hands were tangled in Ryan’s shirt, holding him closer.

  It didn’t take him long to come over Ryan’s fist and shirt, gasping into Ryan’s mouth. Despite the fact that throughout he’d been a relatively loud moaner, he only gasped through his orgasm. Ryan wasn’t sure why but he found that endearing.

  It was quiet after that. Geoff was still struggling to catch his breath and Ryan felt exhausted and tingly everywhere. His hands were resting on Geoff’s hips and Geoff’s face was buried in his neck.

  “Fuck,” Geoff said after a moment. “If you’re up for it I could probably go another round in like 30 minutes. I’ve got a fresh bottle of lube in my bedroom and I’m in the mood to get fucked.”

  Ryan grinned a little. “I’m up to it,” he said, tightening his grip on Geoff’s hips a little. Geoff smirked back at him, leaning in to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more practice in sex scenes than anything, so please leave your criticisms down below so I can improve!
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://desertsongs.co.vu) and I take prompts!


End file.
